Total Drama Moonshire
by sips20
Summary: The newest cast join Total Drama for a chance to win one million dollars. The largest number of contestants ever! Full of twists and turns, and many people to choose from, who will win Total Drama Moonshire!


_**Total Drama Moonshire**_

_**Chapter 1: The New Cast**_

"Hello and welcome to the newest season of Total Drama! This season we have the biggest cast yet. 26 contestants will be split into 2 teams of 13. One contestant will be voted off today. Every few days, there will be a challenge which the contestants must compete in. The winning team of each challenge will get a reward, while the losing team will vote someone off. The contestants will leave the town by the Train of Pain. So let's meet our first contestants."

The first contestant stood off of the train. He was a small boy with blonde hair. "Bryce, how are you?" Chris asked. "Great," Bryce said in a sarcastic voice. He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. "Our next contestant is Thomas." Thomas jumped off the train. Thomas was slightly overweight with short black hair. "So this is where we are staying? In this town?" Thomas asked. "Yes. In a hotel not far from here." Thomas grabbed his bags and walked towards Bryce.

The next contestant got off the train and walked over to Chris. "I'm Jamieson. Nice to meet you." Jamieson shook Chris' hand and walked over to the boys. She wore glasses and had brown hair tied up with a pink hair tie. Next, another boy jumped off the train. "Felix, my man. How are you?" "I'm good. How are you?" Felix asked. "I'm alright," said Chris. Felix grabbed his bags and walked over to the others. Felix was also a short boy with blonde hair.

The next contestant hopped off the train. She had long, blonde hair. "I'm Pippa. And you are?" "I'm Chris, the host of the show." "Nice to meet you." She grabbed her bag and walked over to the other contestants. "Next we have Catherine." Catherine stepped off the train. She walked past Chris and sat down next to Bryce.

The next contestant stood off the train and walked to Chris. "You are much shorter in person," the girl told Chris. "Why does everyone say that?!" "Well, you could introduce me." Chris looked at her. "Right. This is Poy." She was came from Thailand and had black hair tied back. She stood with the others. "Yet another girl, Taylor. "Hello, Taylor." Taylor walked up to Chris. "I don't talk to people much, so just don't bother." Taylor picked up her bags and walked over to the others. She had red hair that was also tied back.

The next contestant walked of the train. "This is Brodie." He had long black hair and appeared not very strong, as he could barely lift up his bag. "Do you need help?" Thomas asked. "I'm fine," Brodie replied back. "The next contestant is Matthew." He jumped off the train. His head was shaved and he was looked overweight. "Hello, Chris." Chris didn't say anything back and Matthew walked to the others.

An Indian girl jumped off the train. She was small and had long black hair. "I'm Zoe." She whispered. "Sorry, you'll have to speak up." Chris said. "I'm Zoe." She said little louder. "We will have to work on making you louder, won't we?" Chris said. Zoe walked over to the other contestants and put her bags down. The next contestant hopped off the train. He had short black hair and was quite small. "It took us exactly 4 hours, 22 minutes and 15 seconds to get here from out destination, so the average speed we must have been travelling was..." Chris stopped him. "I don't want to here it! Just go stand with the others." He walked to the others. "What's your name?" Poy asked. "I'm Scott."

"The final contestant before you go and find the hotel will be..." "Me! I'm Brodie! And I think I'm so good! Just look at my beautiful hair! I also like video games, like so much!" Chris looked confused. "You're Alan. And you have talked enough so shut it and go stand with those other weirdos!" Alan walked over to Brodie. "Hello, Brodie!" "Shut it! Right your first challenge is to go find the hotel you will be staying at. Last one there may be eliminated tonight. You will find Chef in the hotel lobby where everyone will get a 'feast'. No maps or anything to help you. Go!" The contestants ran.

_Confession Cam: Brodie_

This doesn't work. We can't find the hotel without a map. Chris wasn't able to find it without a map either. I managed to steal his map. He even circled the hotel. This is easy!

"Alright, our first thirteen contestants. Now, enough introductions. This has gone on long enough! Contestants are Grace, Rebecca, Claire, Sarah, Isabell, another Brodie, another Matthew, Joseph, Ashlyn, Chloe, Nabille, another Thomas, Mikayla, and Abbey. You thirteen..." "That's actually fourteen Chris," Isabell said. Chris began counting the contestants. "So it is. You must race to the hotel where you will find Chef. No map, no help. You can team up though. Last one through the door may be going home. Go!"

Back at the hotel the first thirteen contestants were sitting, talking to each other. Eventually the other fourteen got there, but Chris was no where to be seen. After many hours (Two to be exact), Chris finally made it. "Chris where were you?" Asked Chef. " I got lost. Just don't worry. Who were the last two here." Chef lookd at them. "The dumb blonde chick and that Chinese guy." "Chloe and Alan, get ready to fight to stay in this game." Chloe and Alan looked at each other. "Where's that feast you promised?" Brodie asked. "Here it is. Also you are now Brodie 2.0. You are weaker than the second Brodie I introduced, uglier and dumber. So deal with it."

_Confession Cam: Brodie_

I'm happy I'm not Brodie 2.0.

"Chloe and Alan get ready. Meet me at the Food Court."

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Every second day a new chapter will come out (hopefully). Brodie 2.0 was the first Brodie introduced, as he was, according to Chris, 'weaker uglier and dumber'. **


End file.
